shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Story: Chapter 3 - Rise of the Scorpions
A couple of days later… Eclipse: 'Ah~h~h~h~, it’s so~o~o ho~ot. '''Yeti: '''Quit your whining… *whispers* Ho~ot… ''Eclipse and Yeti has recently docked at Dune Island. Their ship is hidden in a small cave that is hidden behind many large, jagged rocks, making it impossible to see from open waters. They are now heading to Camel Town to find one of Due Island’s many famous and world-renowned doctors. '' '''Yeti: '''Dammit, this was such a stupid idea to walk around in a desert in our clothes… (*note: Eclipse is wearing long black clothing and Yeti is wearing black armour) '''Eclipse: '''Whatever, we’ll buy some proper attire when we get to Camel Town. '''Yeti: '*stops walking* Didn’t we leave our money on the ship? 'Eclipse: '*stops walking also* …We’re pirates, we’ll steal some clothing. *grins* 'Yeti: '*looks around* These cactuses are kinda creeping me out… They look like people turned cactuses. Just look at the shape of the body and the expression on their faces… It looks like they were turned like this. '''Eclipse: '''Hmm… You’re right! It really is creepy. ''Suddenly a giant, green, scorpion popped out of the sand and grabbed Eclipse and Yeti with each of its claws. '' '''Eclipse: '''What the hell is this?!? '''Yeti: '''Tch. What a pain in the ass… *grabs sword off of back* '''Ravaging Slicer! Yeti sliced through off the scorpions claws. Yeti broke free and landed on the sand. Eclipse: '''*holds out both hands* '''Dust Cube! A cube of compressed dust formed in between Eclipse’s hands. Eclipse shot the cube at the scorpion. When the cube touch the scorpion, the cube expanded until it was 5 metres high, wide, and long. The cube disintegrated everything inside of it, leaving only part of the scorpion’s tail, part of its upper body, and part of the arm that held onto Eclipse. '' '''Yeti: '''Oi, wasn’t that a bit much, killing it? '''Eclipse: '''It attacked us first and I’m beginning to think that that scorpion might have something to do with all these cactus-looking people. '''Yeti: '''This is becoming slightly more troublesome. Let’s hope that it doesn’t involve us… '''Eclipse: '''Let’s hope it doesn’t, helping people might make me feel like I’m a Marine again… ''2 hours later ???: 'Welcome to Camel Town, I am the Mayor of this town Fres! *big smile* ''A man in his mid-forties appeared. '' '''Eclipse: '*whispers to Yeti* They probably don’t know we’re pirates yet. 'Fres: '''Oh, we know you’re pirates. ''About 60 men came out with guns, aimed at Eclipse and Yeti. 'Fres: '''If we killed you, we could hand you in for you bounties and we would have enough money to save this town. '''Yeti: '*looks around* Now that I look at the town clearly, the buildings are all run down. The people here, as far as I can see, are all so skinny that you can see their bones. 'Eclipse: '*also looks around* I see plenty of water and vegetation, also lots of farm animals. *looks back at Fres* Would this problem have anything to do with those green scorpions and people-like cactuses? 'Fres: '''You encountered the scorpions? '''Yeti: '''And squished them like the bugs that they are!! *grins* '''Man 1: '''What? Is that true? '''Man 2: '''Well, the one with the huge sword looks strong… '''Fres: '*bows down on hands and kness* Please, I beg of you!! Please find the source of the scorpions and kill them!! 'Yeti: '''Ho~h, you ask us to do something for you after pointing guns at us? HELL NO!! '''Fres: '''Please, the Marines won’t help us unless we bring them at least 100, 000, 000. '''Yeti: '''Hell n- '''Eclipse: '''We’ll do it. '''Yeti: '''WHAT?!? '''Eclipse: '''I used to be a Marine and I know full well how corrupted some of these Marines are! That’s why I’ll help you guys. '''Yeti: '''Tch. How’re we supposed to find these scorpions anyways? '''Fres: '''Just walk around in the desert. They’ll find you! Oh, and don’t let their stingers stab you, not even a little scratch, you’ll turn into a cactus! '''Eclipse: '''Oi, oi. How could you guys put a town here if you know that the scorpions are here? '''Fres: '''Our ancestors settled in this town 250 years ago! The scorpions just showed up for about 2 years now. '''Yeti: '''Looks like this really isn’t a natural occurance… Fine I’ll help out too. '''Fres: '''Thank you, so very, very much! '''Eclipse: '''C’mon, let’s walk around in the desert. '''Yeti: '''Whatever… ''4 hours later… 'Yeti: '''What the hell?!? We’ve been walking around for about 4 hours now and still no sign of those scorpions!! '''Eclipse: '*sighs* I getting tired myself… *points to a cactus* And besides, Fres! Why are you following us? 'Fres: '*walks out from behind cactus* Sorry, I just wanted to see you defeat the scorpions. Hehe. 'Eclipse: '…That’s an obvious lie but I can also tell that you mean us no harm. '''Fres: '''How did you know?!? '''Eclipse: '''Haki! Not that you know of it… '''Yeti: '''Oh~, so you know Haki as well! *grins* Well, looks like I can’t show off the next time we fight someone strong. Hehe. '''Fres: '''I know of Haki. '''Eclipse: '''Whate- ''Suddenly, three green scorpions popped out from the sand. They surrounded Eclipse, Yeti, and Fres. '' '''Yeti: '''Finally, some action! '''Eclipse: '''Heh! *grins* Get back, Fres! '''Yeti: Ravaging Sand Slicer! Yeti slashed at the ground which sent a huge, red compressed air wave along the ground which sliced a cactus scorpion in half and sliced off another’s tail. '' '''Eclipse: '''I’ll take care of the rest of it! '''Dust Pyramid!' Eclipse created a compressed pyramid of dust and between his hands and shot it at the remaining two scorpions. It hit one of the scorpions and expanded 5 metres high and wide. It completely disintegrated the tailless scorpion and disintegrated three-quarters of the other scorpion. '' '''Fres: '*stares* I-impossible! Those scorpions have armours that are as hard as steel!! Not even our cannons scratched it!! But you two killed three of them without effort!!! Yeti: 'So? They were weaklings! Not even worth my time! *laughs* ''Suddenly, Eclipse, Yeti, and Fres were pulled down into the sand. '' '''Eclipse: '*thinking* Dammit! I can’t open my eyes ‘cause of the sand! 'Yeti: '*thinking* What the hell is pulling us down?!? 'Fres: '*thinking* I don’t want to die yet! I have to find my daughter!! A couple of minutes later Eclipse, Yeti, and Fres has been pulled down into the sand. Eclipse and Fres has been separated away from Yeti. Now, they are waking up. 'Fres: '*opens eyes* *sits up* Where am I? 'Eclipse: '''Oh, you’re awake. We’re in some kinda temple underground. '''Fres: '''Ah yes, this must be the Temple of Water. '''Eclipse: '''You worship water? '''Fres: '''No, the God of Water. This entire nation is a desert and we water to survive. '''Eclipse: '''So, why is a temple under the sand? Not much worship or respect for your “God” with the temple down here. '''Fres: '''This temple was built 500 years ago. It took 20 years to complete. However, the same year it was completed, a giant sand pit brought the temple down and then a giant sandstorm completely covered it up. '''Eclipse: '''Interesting. I bet someone found this temple and used it for a hideout… ''Meawhile… Yeti had woken up and found himself surrounded by cactus scorpions. At least 200 were surrounding him. However, Yeti had completely killed off every single one in a mere 10 minutes. '' '''Yeti: '*pants* Damn, so many of these scorpions. Better look for Eclipse and the old man. '???: '*over Den-Den Mushi* Hahahahaha. Well, well, well. If it ain’t “Broad Blade” Yeti with a 50, 000, 000 bounty on his head. I’ll use you to fund my research! 'Yeti: '''Hmm? 50, 000, 000? I thought it was 47, 000, 000. Where’s this voice coming from. From the sound of your voice, you seem to be female. You’re pretty damn cocky for someone who’s too afraid to talk to me in person. '???: '*over Den-Den Mushi* Hmpf! Get him, Brode!! ''Suddenly, a giant hand broke through the floor that Yeti was on. Yeti jumped into the air. A giant was on the floor below but took up at least 15 floors of space. '' '''Yeti: '''Ho~h. A giant! I wonder how it got down here in the first place. '''Brode: '''Die!! ''Broode slapped Yeti all the way down into the floor where the giant’s feet were. '' '''Brode: '''Hehe. I wonder if he survived that? '''Yeti: '*stands up* *gets a slight nosebleed* *spits out a bit of blood* Ho~h. Was that suppose to kill me? I thought you were just scratching my back for me? *grins* 'Brode: '*anime shock face, eyes popped out and wide open mouth* How did you survive that? A normal human isn’t supposed to survive that? '''Yeti: '''Sorry but I ain’t no normal human. * grabs sword off of back* '''Ravaging Uppercut! With one hand, Yeti swung his sword upwards, slashing Brode’s right leg. The attack continued on upwards and slashed up to his shoulder. A huge amount of blood came out of the giant, gash on the giant. '' '''Brode: '''Uhh! Graaarrr!! ''Brode stomped on top of Yeti. However, Yeti took the impact of the stomp and stood standing. Yeti was using his sword to catch the giant’s foot by holding it on the side. '' '''Yeti: '''Consider yourself lucky that I didn’t cut your foot off. '''Ravaging Twister! ' Grabbing the hilt by both hands, Yeti spun the sword once and pushed up with his arms. The force of the attack sent the giant flying. Meanwhile… Eclipse and Fres were running down the hallway, looking for Yeti. The floor was rumbling. '' '''Fres: '*stops* Oi, do you here something? 'Eclipse: '*doesn’t stops running* Don’t worry about it, Yeti is probably going wild in this temple, running around killing cactus scorpions. Suddenly, the giant that Yeti sent flying broke through on Eclipse and Fres’ floor, 2 feet in front of Eclipse. The giant continued flying up through more floors and eventually up through 50 feet of sand and flying into the air for 50 feet. The giant landed on the sand, defeated. '' ''Eclipse and Fres stares in shock. '???: '*over Den-Den Mushi* Who are you?!? '''Yeti: '''The first mate! <--- Previous Chapter | [[Eclipse Story: Chapter 4 - Corrupted Marines|Next Chapter --->]] Category:Stories Category:Eclipse Pirates Category:Eclipse Pirates